terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sash
One of the worlds seeded by the Being in Neo-Terra =History= Early History The Being clearly had a thing for moons, as this world is yet another moon, though one with a unique planet. This world's gas giant; Raag , fell out of it's star's orbit, and is slowly drifting outside of the Pijidraw universe. The only thing keeping Sash's life alive is the geothermic heat generated by it's orbit. There is no land or atmosphere any more, only a series of underwater caves and an endless sea. Atmosphereless The few rats that managed to survive the first few years survived in air pockets underwater. As these groups died as the air ran out, one colony learned that plants make oxygen. They began breeding plants to make new air pockets, allowing them to build vast cities. While the biosphere developed, these primate-otter rats made their own creatures through breeding, and developed a belief system. First Contact Not occured yet =Features= Life Sash has many diverse and varied forms of life some are; *Shraak -The Sapient lifeforms are a fusion of monkey and otter in appearance, and live in such caves. Their existence is Protected by a group of seaweed bred to give off large amounts of air. This allows them to make air pockets in caves, so that they might survive. This group also has bred scorpions to give them a source of anti venom. This race, known as the Shraak, have a small pantheon. One is the god of light, who cast Sash aside, after an arrogant Shraak killed their brother. Another one is the forgiving god of warmth, who is weaker than the god of light, but with his power he keeps Sash alive. The Shraak also believe that all creatures have three spirits inside them, a warmth spirit, a light spirit, and a shadow spirit; which makes their personality. The Shraak believe their greater intelligence is because of a fourth spirit, the spirit of logic. They are descended from rats . *Arthropiscis-Aquatic descendants of Cochroaches that fill many niches, from Spiders to crabs, to trilobites; many were adapted by the Sapinets and they serve as inventions such as knives and Carts *Piscisspongae-a group of lamprey descendants adapted to life as sponge like filter feeders. *Solpiscis-glowing fish descendanted from catfish that dwell in the deep, their retain their eyes thanks to their bioluminance. *Hydra descenants *Seaweed descendants *Algea descendants *Manumano-from the Hawaii words for shark and bird, these flying fish will leave the ocean from brief moments to avoid predators. This means that not only are they able to survive out of water, but they can survive in the near vacuum of their planet's skies. Geography For the most, Sash is a global ocean, with rough tides caused by the pull of Raag; the gas giant around which Sash orbits. Though below the Vast depths of the ocean a subterraniun network of caves and caverns can be found, filled with air pockets. These Caverns are home to the Shraak and their pets. Category:Planets Category:Neo-Terra Category:Sash Category:Shraak